


swim

by cosmicchris



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Lee Taemin, Choking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kim Jonghyun, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Submission, Gags, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Lee Taemin, Submissive Lee Taemin, Top Kim Jonghyun, bratty taemin, dom Kim Jonghyun, i probably forgot something, jong slaps his face a few times, jonghyun bites him a Lot, jonghyun has TATTOOS OH GOD, knives are mentioned, oh well, taekai are roommates, well they're in a cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicchris/pseuds/cosmicchris
Summary: location drop, nowpedal to the floor like you're running from the cops now
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun (SHINee)/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. i'm exorcising demons (got 'em running 'round the block now)

"you literally look like a very cheap hooker." 

taemin ignored the comment, still leaning forward, half bent over his dresser so that he could perfect his eyeliner. something- it felt like a shoe- hit him in the back and he yelled when his hand almost slipped because of it. 

he straightened back out once he was satisfied, blinking a few times to get the fuzziness out of his eyes before he focused on himself in the mirror. his eyeliner was winged, not enough to be overly dramatic but just dramatic enough to catch and hold somebody's attention, and the silver glitter he'd all but replaced eyeshadow with glinted in the shitty bulb in the ceiling fan behind him, so he figured it'd look pretty goddamned good in the dim, flashy lights of the club. his lips were glossy, just slightly tinted pink, and he popped them together once to watch the glimmer shift. he could practically feel jongin roll his eyes. 

taemin had no fucking idea why his roommate always wanted to 'help' him get ready when he went out on nights like this. the elder turned around to see him sprawled out on the queen sized bed, one foot draped over the side, his phone balanced precariously above his face. without really thinking about taemin retrieved the shoe that had been thrown at him and tossed it back towards jongin, and he watched with a definite sense of satisfaction when it hit his arm and his phone smashed right into his face. he sat up and glared. taemin smiled. 

"don't call me a cheap hooker. i'll throw more things at you." 

jongin inhaled sharply like he was going to sigh and seemed to think better of it, using the energy to lecture him instead. "taem, you're wearing garters, a shiny silver skirt, a mesh tank top and a leather collar. you're going to get kidnapped." 

"no i won't," taemin replied, stepping into his closet and grabbing a black leather jacket and a pair of heels. "because you're gonna walk me there." 

"like hell i am." 

"correct." 

jongin never really could say no to him, much as the younger wanted to think he could; less than thirty minutes later they were stood outside the club. the entrance was dark, not at all flashy like one might expect. it was low profile, and that's why taemin liked it. it was chilly tonight, and as they stopped outside of the doors he almost wished he'd worn pants. almost. 

jongin slipped his arm out of taemin's, the disapproving look from earlier still etched in hard lines on his face. he'd worn a heavier coat and didn't seem as cold. taemin was glad he had to walk back alone. 

"be careful, dumbass."

jongin's embrace was warm, and taemin sank into the hug like he always did. he liked hugging taller people because he could just sloth onto them, wrap his arms around their torso and snuggle into it and clutch on until it was almost awkward. because of the heels taemin was a little taller than him and it was strange, but he still wouldn't complain. it was jongin after all. 

"always. love you," taemin replied, and he leaned up to kiss jongin on the forehead, hard enough to leave some of the stickiness of the lip gloss behind. before he even pulled back there was a hand on his chest and he was shoved back, and he snickered as he watched jongin turn away. he always acted like that, too scared to be affectionate even though they'd been best friends for years now. taemin liked to take advantage of it. 

taemin turned towards the door, stepping up to the bouncer and smiling. he was a regular here, and the man either recognised him or just liked his face- taemin had a habit of getting into places with a coy smile and a few well placed glances. it was a skill, really- and held open the heavy metal door for him. he nodded in thanks as he walked past. 

as soon as the door shut behind him he was bombared with the noise, the smell, the lights, all of it a kaliedoscopic mess that was nauseating at times. the dance floor was surprisingly empty, most of the bodies crowded around the bar at the far end of the room. there were a few couples making out in the booths along the wall but almost everybody's attention was focused elsewhere, and it piqued taemin's curiosity as soon as his ears stopped ringing from the volume of the music. 

he made his way down the floor, moving slowly out of habit. his only purpose whenever he came here was to lure people in, completely amaze them and seduce them before they were even alone. he moved with a practised grace, hips swaying along to the sensual, bass-heavy music playing. he could already feel the eyes on him, and it just fed his ego even more. 

he made it to the bar just as the song changed, and the tall man in front of him moved out of the way just in time for taemin to see the bartender throw back something in a shotglass that made the crowd roar in approval, and the man barely flinched, just slammed the glass back down so hard taemin was surprised it didn't break. 

the man raised his arms- muscular, tanned arms, taemin noticed- in a shrug, and taemin's eyes wandered up to his face just in time to see those lips quirk up on one side in a cocky smirk. "i'm not gonna get drunk from this shit. i never do. it's hopeless." his voice was honey, a smooth timbre that was nearly dripping with the condescension that he held over everybody watching. taemin's eyes narrowed, watching carefully as he interacted with one of the patrons. "another? that was my fourth one in five minutes, don't be silly. i just hold my alcohol too well, i guess." he sounded like he was talking to children, belittling and almost dehumanising everyone listening, but it just seemed to captivate the audience more. they hung onto his every word, every moment, waiting for another to drink in eagerly. taemin was amazed, and he wanted to slap that look, that tone right off of his face. 

about half an hour passed just like that, the bartender enertaining people like it was some sick self-insert carnival show. slowly, they started trickling away, now more interested in dancing and grinding on sweaty bodies than listening to somebody rambling. 

taemin watched him the whole time, practically studying the man in front of him. he wore a tight, almost too tight, white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons undone to reveal an expanse of sharp collarbones and hard lines of pecs and deliciously tanned skin. every time the man moved just right, taemin could see the muscle flexing beneath his shirt, could see the fabric swell over his biceps and wide shoulders when he lifted something a bit heavier. there were black marks creeping out from under the sleeves and the collar of the shirt, and as the night went on he found himself slipping, his hands itching to touch and scratch and mark. 

he was sexy as hell, and he knew it, and it was pissing taemin off. 

taemin knew better than probably anyone that confidence was a fucking killer, and this man that had been pouring drinks with a deadly smirk all night had it mastered. taemin wanted to win. he knew that this would be a hell of a fight, but he was prepared. 

taemin always wins these games. 

at least, usually he won them. he wasn't even aware they were in one until he was halfway through his third drink, the glass resting against his bottom lip as he stared out at the dance floor, distracted, and he felt a gaze boring into the side of his face. he turned to see the man polishing a glass, setting it down beside him once he was finished. he propped his elbows up on the bar, leaned forward, closer to taemin, kept his eyes flickering between taemin's eyes and lips while he spoke. "now what in the world is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" taemin's throat seemed to close up a little, and he tried to swallow the feeling of his stomach churning back down but couldn't. "aw, is somebody shy? cat got your tongue, baby?" 

taemin smiled, hoping it looked more relaxed than it felt. "no, but i wish it had yours." he wasn't sure what to do here. usually with the confident ones he could lure them in and trap them, break them down and get exactly what he wanted. but this guy was too confident, too goddamned cocksure to be thrown off track by taemin's flirting, which was definitely new. this hadn't ever happened before, and taemin could already feel his composure spiraling. 

the man looked almost hurt for just a second, before the little smirk came back. he stood back up, eyes still trained on taemin. "that's not very nice. where are your manners?" 

taemin couldn't help but scoff, almost laughing out loud at that. had the bartender seen what he was wearing? did he even know where he was working? "that's funny coming from the man who's supposed to be giving people what they want and has just been mouthing off to them." 

the smirk turned to something wicked at that. it almost send chills down taemin's spine. "i am giving the people what they want, baby." 

taemin pushed his empty glass towards the man. "how could people want to be belittled like that? you're just humiliating them." 

the bartender reached across the bar, hooking a finger in the o-ring at the front of the collar that taemin nearly forgot he was wearing, and dragged him closer hard enough that he couldn't stop it. when he caught his balance again he was leaning halfway over the bar, and the man's lips were no more than two inches from his own. his voice was low when he spoke. "because people like feeling small. humiliation is terrible and its burning embaressment and an absolute need to do anything to make it better and its raw and filthy and some people crave it, crave the validation of it." the man licked his lips and taemin's eyes were drawn to it, stayed staring at them long after they were closed again. "it is validating. it's so rewarding. obediance and punishment in the realest form." the bartender drew his bottom lip up into his mouth, released it with a pop and teeth marks a few seconds later. "tell me, baby. do you not like to be punished?"

"i do," taemin exhaled in a rush, no hesisitation. his rationale was currently that if he gave in to this, he could win back his footing and take over later. it seemed doable to him. "i fucking love it, always."

the hand on his collar slid up an inch, falling open around the column of his pale throat, holding just tightly enough to be felt. "say it." 

"i love being punished." taemin whisphered, his eyes almost slipping shut from the haziness of alcohol and unfamiliar subspace and him staring down at the bartender's plump, soft soft looking lips. "i love being punished," he said again, slower this time, and he felt the exhale against his lips. "i like punishing a lot but god i love being thrown around and used and sometimes i disobey just so i get punished." 

the man didn't answer for a moment. the hand around his throat eased and then vanished, and then the presence in front of his face backed up, too. he opened his eyes to see that the man had picked up the glass he was cleaning earlier and was going back to polishing. "you're so fucking rude. absolutely no manners for such a submissive little boy." 

taemin had to take a moment to focus again after the man left his personal space, and he did a double take when he spoke. that snapped him out of it. "the fuck? i'm not a submissive." 

jonghyun was quiet, and taemin looked up to see he had paused in his cleaning. he looked amused. "yes, you are." 

"no. i'm really not." 

the man sighed, setting aside the glass again. he tilted to the side, rested one hand on the bar and leaned into it. "how are you not a sub?" 

taemin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he backed up, sitting up straight in his chair for the first time in several songs. "i'm just... not? i usually do exactly what youre doing. i get in peoples heads and get what i want out of them. this... this is really backwards, actually." 

the man seemed to contemplate what he said, keeping his expression alarming neutral until that fucking smirk reappeared. he chuckled, the sound low in his chest and taemin was suddenly reminded of how much he wanted to get his hands on the bartender. "okay. that makes sense then." a pause, and then he looked taemin straight in the eyes. "you're a ridiculously stubborn brat who's never found a good enough dom." 

"incorrect." 

"no. you're incorrect." he leaned in real close again, but didn't pull taemin in this time; taemin leaned in himself without really thinking about it, and by the time he realised it, it was too late to back out and keep any form of dignity. "i'm gonna prove to you right here and right now that you're a submissive little bitch, alright?" taemin shuddered at the name, goosebumps rising up on the back of his arms from the coldness of his tone. "let's say that this little game keeps going until the end of my shift, which is in about an hour. i decide to take you home and i'd have you pinned against the wall in seconds. god, you'd look so pretty all spread out over the kitchen table, you'd take my cock so well.. but no. no, no, a bratty boy like you doesnt get daddy's cock, now, does he? i think what i'd rather do is play with you until youre begging me to do something, anything to make it feel better because oh, god, it hurts daddy, please and then handcuff you to the bed and put a cockring on you." the bartender's thumb brushed over taemin's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth just enough for it to slip inside, let it rest against his tongue, a heavy weight. "i'd wanna stuff your pretty little face with my cock, make you choke til theres tears running down your face and then some- you'd look so pretty choking on my cock. has anyone ever told you that?" 

taemin's hands were as shaky as his breath, he noticed when he brought a hand up to the bartender's wrist, wrapping his fingers tightely around it. he realised the man was waiting for an answer and shook his head, slowly, almost like a machine on auto. he couldn't think, couldn't hear past the roaring of blood in his ears, could feel his cock throbbing in his underwear- when the fuck did he get hard? 

"exactly." the bartender stood up straight again, moving to the side to take the order of some girl with electric blue hair. he made her drink and served it with a wink, all while taemin sat there like a braindead potato and tried to keep himself from palming himself through his skirt right then and there. 

the man stood in front of him again, and his palm cupped taemin's cheek gently, used it to tilt his head up so taemin would look him in the eyes. "you okay?" 

taemin nodded a little shakily, staring unabashedly at the man in front of him. he felt like his blood was boiling, and he was drowning, being cooked alive in this fucking heat. 

the bartender stayed there for another few seconds before he cursed under his breath, slipping to the side and coming back a minute later with a tall girl that slid in behind the bar with him. he grabbed a jacket from somewhere and came out from behind the bar, pausing to take taemin's face in his hands and kiss him. 

it was agressive, all teeth and tongue and saliva and the bartender's hands were in his hair and oh fuck he was pulling he was pulling hard, taemin so reluctant to come away from the kiss that he struggled against it. the man readjusted his grip and yanked hard enough that taemin's neck bowed back, and if he'd been standing he knew his knees would've buckled, the pain sending white hot lighting strikes through his veins like whiskey. it was addicting. 

"can i take you home, baby?" 

the words were moaned more than spoken right against his ear, the hot air almost tickling and then tingling as he licked the flesh of taemin's earlobe, drew it into his mouth to play with the piercings with his tongue. taemin's hands gripped hard at the man's shoulders almost like they were an anchor. 

"please." 

the bartender navigated them through the crowd with ease, and he led them to a back door that was much more convenient. the man had a tight hold around taemin's waist, holding him close as he hailed a cab, and it was almost protective. taemin was surprised to find that thought calming. 

"wait, wait! wait," taemin spoke up suddenly. he tried to turn and face the man but his knees were so wobbly that he almost fell, so he let himself be held up. "whats your name? nini will- he'll actually murder me if i go home with someone and i don't even know their name." 

taemin felt lips against his neck, right under his ear, and the easy laugh only made him hold on tighter to the man. "kim jonghyun. and you?" 

"taemin." the breeze had gotten colder in the few hours he'd been in the club, and he was almost shivering. he pressed closer to jonghyun, glad when he pulled taemin snug against his side, and then turned to envelop him in a real hug. immediately taemin's mind started working with the fact that jonghyun's shoulders were so broad and his arms felt solid as fucking steel and he almost short circuited, because this man was so much bigger and stronger and meaner than he was and he was so fucking turned on it hurt. jonghyun hugged him a little tighter, fingers of one of his hands dancing at the side of taemin's throat, and taemin was suddenly painfully aware of how big jonghyuns hands were and they fit so well around his neck and god there he was, whimpering into the collar of jonghyun's shirt as he imagined the bartender choking him, holding him down by his throat to fuck into him. 

he was so far gone. 

jonghyun pulled back, probably to make some comment about the noise, when the cab pulled up. jonghyun opened the door and gestured for taemin to get in first, climbing into the back afterwards and shutting the door. the radio was on. as soon as jonghyun turned away from the door taemin was on him, kissing him hard and hands pushing down his bare throat and under his shirt, shamelessly feeling up the hard lines of muscles. he groaned into jonghyun's mouth when the bartender bit his bottom lip and taemin pulled away from the kiss, dropped down into the floor of the cab in front of jonghyun. the elders eyes darkened even more when taemin went for the button of his jeans, and he could see the veins popping out on jonghyun's arms from him balling his hands into fists so hard. 

fuck. 

taemin quickly discovered that the bartender wasn't wearing underwear, but he didn't leave the time to dwell on it, focused more on popping the head of jonghyun's cock into his mouth and securing his lips tight so that he could suck on it hard. he bobbed up and down, keeping eye contact with jonghyun, who was biting down on his fist to try and muffle any noises he might make. taemin stayed like that, just sucking on the first half of jonghyun's cock, waiting for him to do something. 

it wasn't long before jonghyun's free hand was pressing on the back of his head, fisting in his hair, and taemin's eyes almost rolled back when he heard him mutter "c'mon, deeper, just like that baby- fuck i know you can take this like a fucking pro, show me, baby, show daddy you can do this" in time with him pressing taemin's mouth further down his cock. 

taemin had never had much of a daddy kink before. he wondered for a split second if it was the alcohol, but when jonghyun let out a low grown and tugged on his hair sharply enough for tears to spring to his eyes, he knew damn well that it wasn't the alcohol. 

taemin didn't fight back, let himself be pressed down until his lips were stretched around the base of jonghyuns cock. he swallowed around him, and the bartender pulled on his hair again. he pulled off to cough out a laugh, and in seconds jonghyun had shoved his cock back past taemin's lips and now he was fucking  
the younger's throat in shallow little thrusts. it was the best he could do in such a situation, not wanting to get caught by the driver. they were both just glad it was dark out. 

the cab passed over a bump in the road, and it shoved jonghyun's cock further down taemin's throat and he gagged, loud and filthy and he looked up just in time to see jonghyun's head fall back against the back of his seat, the hand in his hair tightening and making this all so much fucking worse. taemin bobbed his head down a little too rough on purpose this time, choked again and he almost thought he was gonna throw up but jonghyun held him down, wouldn't let him come up, was practically suffocating him and taemin's muffled moan was louder than jonghyun's. 

the bartender pulled him up by his hair and got a hand around his throat, squeezing hard enough to get taemin to lift himself off of the floor, pull him up so that the younger was straddling his hips. taemin's knees pressed into the faux leather of the seats on either side of jonghyun's hips and he sat down on the man's thighs, leaned forward to rest his forehead on jonghyun's shoulder, the burn in his throat aching as he tried to steady his breathing. he felt lips at his ear, and the shaky exhale that jonghyun almost moaned out when taemin pushed forward, his bare thigh brushing the bartender's cock, somehow turned taemin's brain even more mushy. he tilted his head, eyes closed, felt along the hard shoulder under his lips until he found bare skin where his neck and collarbone met. taemin bit down, teeth sinking into the flesh, and jonghyun moaned so high and dirty and god taemin was melting. 

he could taste the coppery tinge of blood on his tongue as he licked over the mark, and taemin whimpered, trying to roll his hips forward again. jonghyun's hands found taemin's wrists and he lifted the younger's hands from the hot skin under his shirt, instead forcing taemin's arms behind his back and holding them together at the wrist with one hand. taemin couldn't breathe, pressed his forehead to jonghyun's shoulder again to try and ground himself. the bartender chuckled from low in his chest, dark amusement that made taemin's stomach twist with how much he wanted to see jonghyun lose his composure, watch him break apart above him. taemin was slowly starting to believe that the only way that that could happen was if he let jonghyun tear him apart first. 

he wasn't against it. 

"you're such a slut, y'know that, baby?" jonghyun spoke lowly, his lips again ghosting over the shell of taemin's ear so he couldn't escape the chills it sent down his spine even if he wanted to. "i bet you could come just from having a cock down your throat. i should've made you beg for it." the hand that wasn't restraining him carded up through his hair almost gently for a few seconds, and taemin was so high strung with the tension, the when is he gonna pull and it still caught him so off guard that it knocked the wind out of him when the fist tightened, yanked his head back so that jonghyun could look at him. "you can beg so pretty, can't you?" he didn't gave taemin time to answer. "of course you can. look at you." taemin could feel his shoulders starting to cramp from the harsh angle they were drawn back in but couldn't really find it in himself to care, would much rather focus on jonghyun inspecting him and staring at him like he wanted to eat him alive. 

the tension in the air was almost physical, the atmosphere of the cab so cramped and supercharged that taemin was surprised the driver hadn't kicked them out yet. 

"you're so pretty, taeminie." jonghyun's voice was suddenly softer, a different, darker edge to it than before. "i want to see you cry, wanna see you fucking fall apart." the hand in his hair let go, smoothed it down a few times where it had been messed up before jonghyun grabbed taemin's jaw almost harshly. he pulled him forward, close enough that they were almost kissing, and taemin didn't know what jonghyun was doing until he forced his jaw open, slot his lips over taemin's and spit right in his mouth. 

taemin whined, the sound high and airy before it was muffled by jonghyun's palm closing over his mouth. taemin swallowed, his eyes locked on jonghyun's dark ones. the bartender moved his hand in favour of pressing two fingers against taemin's lips until they opened, and he pressed forward until taemin gagged, and then again, seemingly captivated by taemin choking around his fingers. 

"will you let me tear you apart, baby?" 

jonghyun's fingers stilled in his mouth, resting against his tongue. taemin sucked on them as he nodded. jonghyun smiled. 

the cab pulled to a stop abruptly, and if it wasn't for jonghyun letting go of taemin's wrists to grab his waist he would've slammed into the back of the drivers seat. the bartender pulled him forward so that their chests were pressed against each other, holding onto him while he tried to get his wallet of the pocket of his jeans. when he got it he threw the money into the front seat, buttoned his cock back into his pants, and opened the door, pulling taemin out after him in a hurry. 

taemin let jonghyun guide him, content with holding onto the bartender's arm as they walked up to the door of an apartment complex. once they were inside the warmth of the building, jonghyun laced his fingers with taemin's, and taemin wanted to fucking scream. how the fuck could somebody be so completely captivatingly sexy but adorable at the same time? 

the trip up to the hallway that jonghyun lived on was uneventful, mostly just taemin spacing out and the bartender laughing at him. they stopped in front of a door and jonghyun slid a keycard through, the beep signaling that it unlocked. taemin watched him twist the knob and swing the door open, and then jonghyun pulled him inside. 

some part of him was definitely expecting to be thrown against a wall like jonghyun had threatened, and he braced for it, midly surprised when the bartender pulled him further into the apartment with their linked hands. 

jonghyun led him into the kitchen, and he pulled out a chair at the dining table against a wall, gesturing for taemin to sit. he did, taking the time to glance around the kitchen. it was pretty small, pristinely clean except a few things in the sink. there were a few magnets that appeared to have music notes on them stuck on the fridge, and he noticed what looked like a bass guitar case leaning against the island. jonghyun pulled the chair out in front of him and sat down, sliding taemin a glass of water. he had one to, and he drank almost half of it in one go. when he set it back down against the wooden table he seemed to notice taemin's confusion, and he propped an elbow up on the table and leaned on it. 

"you look concerned." 

"i'm just a little taken aback by this. was kinda expecting to be attacked as soon as we were through the door and now i feel like youre gonna kill me." 

"actually, this is so that i don't kill you," jonghyun said matter of factly, and he let out a laugh at taemin's expression. "we need to talk. about rules. and limits. all that fun shit." 

taemin leaned back in his chair, eyebrows furrowing. "why? i hook up with people all the time and we just fuck, why do we have to talk about it first?" 

"when you hooked up with other people, have you ever felt anywhere near as spacey as you did in the fucking cab alone?" he waited for taemin's answer, nodding in agreement when the younger shook his head. "exactly. i don't think you've ever done this bdsm shit because i can assure you that somebody would've put you in your place and- yeah, you'd know you're a sub if you've ever done this before." jonghyun raked a hand through his hair and pulled a leg up underneath him, sitting on it to make himself a little taller. "i'm a hard dom, i don't even hook up with people that don't fuck with bdsm. and based on how you were just acting, you can definitely handle it, so im not worried about that. i just need to know your hard limits, because mine are... far out, to say the least. i'm gonna push you, but i need to know how far's too far." 

taemin had leaned down to take off his shoes because his heels were starting to hurt, and he huffed as he straightened back up, his shoes left under the table. "that sounds like a lot." 

"it is," jonghyun agreed, "but you can take it. you need this, taemin." 

"you don't know that." 

jonghyun's lips twisted up into that same little smirk from early. "why do you think you were so drawn to me at the club?" his hand slipped out of his hair and he leaned back in his chair, and taemin's eyes followed as jonghyun started unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers workly slowly, surely. he knew what he was doing to taemin. "you could tell what i can do. people usually can." he moved again, pulling his leg back out from under him and placing both feet on the floor. he let his legs fall open a little, and as taemin watched more and more skin slowly being revealed he was reminded that he was still painfully hard. "you go around to the clubs, hoe yourself around so much because you need more and nobody's ever been able to give it to you. you're never satisfied, so fucking greedy, all because you just want to be degraded and stepped on and fucked into submission and nobody's had the balls to do it because you didn't even know yourself." 

taemin was breathing heavy again, not that it had ever went back to normal anyway. he was quiet until jonghyun reached the last button and when his shirt finally fell open he cursed under his breath, then a little louder. "fuck, jonghyun, you- fuck." 

jonghyun hummed. "so now, taeminie, you're going to sit in that chair and tell me exactly what i ask you. limits and kinks. and then when im satisfied with the answers you're gonna get on your hands and knees like the bitch you are and crawl to the bedroom." he smiled after that, almost sweetly. "sound good?" 

taemin's brain was completely fried by now. he was convinced he'd died in his sleep and was literally in heaven, until all amusement bled out of jonghyun's voice and he snapped "answer me, taem," in a voice that made taemin's blood boil. 

taemin laid his arms out in front of him on the table and rested his head between them, pressing his forehead into the cool wood to try and relieve the burning of his skin. "okay, okay. i.. i really don't know my limits, honestly? i've never- i haven't done shit like this. i dont think i have hard limits because- fuck, i want you so much and youre so persuasive and- you could probably convince me to do anything and if it brought you pleasure i wouldn't mind." 

taemin was glad that he couldn't see jonghyun while he spoke, but he could hear the shaky exhale, the heavy breath in like he was trying to steady himself. his voice was low when he spoke. "that's dangerous." 

"deadly," taemin agreed, looking towards jonghyun. his cheek was pressed into the wood, still searching out the cold, and he almost smiled when he saw jonghyun swallow hard. "please." taemin said it on an exhale, light and quiet enough that he let his next words fade into a whisper, his eyes still locked on the bartender's. "please, daddy." 

jonghyun stood up so fast that his chair screeched when it moved across the floor, and then there was a hand in taemin's hair, gripping hard and pulling him forward until he tried to raise up out of his chair. as soon as taemin's legs started straightening out jonghyun put a hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and he fell forward, catching himself on his hands. when he lifted his head to look back up jonghyun was sliding his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt, and he dropped the bundle of fabric onto the table. he started stalking down the hall, his shoulders so tense that taemin could see the ridges of every muscle under his golden skin. he was content to stare, so not focused that he stayed where he was until jonghyun spoke. 

"crawl."

the simple word was all it took for taemin to start forward, and even as he crawled on his hands and knees down the wooden floor jonghyun didn't even look at him. taemin felt himself pouting; he was so used to being the center of attention, and now he was practically being ignored. jonghyun turned a corner and taemin followed him, pausing in the doorway that the bartender disappeared through. 

jonghyun had sat down on the edge of the bed, a little more relaxed now than he had been. he reached up towards taemin and curled his fingers inwards in a 'come hither' motion and taemin started moving again. he could physically feel jonghyun's intense staring, and he decided that maybe being ignored was better. a deep blush had crept down from his cheeks to his neck, and he felt so fucking dirty, was willing to do anything to please jonghyun. 

taemin stopped when he was between the bartender's thighs, sitting back on his haunches and slowly raking his gaze up from jonghyun's stomach and chest, taking in every inch of skin he could until their eyes met. jonghyun's hand gently touched taemin's cheek and he leaned into it, his eyes closing automatically. 

"we're gonna do this my way, then," jonghyun said softly, and taemin opened his eyes again. "we're going to use a traffic light system. green's good, yellow's slow down or do something else, red is full stop. i don't care what's going on but whenever i ask for your colour you will tell me or we stop immediately." jonghyun's thumb ran over his lip. "you're okay with impact play?" taemin nodded so eagerly that jonghyun's hand nearly slipped off of his face. "what about bondage? ever played with knives?" 

taemin couldn't stop the moan then, leaning hard into jonghyun's thigh right beside his head. he could feel his cock throbbing and his head was swimming, stuck imagining what exactly he was getting himself into. 

the impact was sudden; taemin's eyes were closed so he didn't even see it coming. the crack of jonghyun's hand against his cheek was loud in the room, and the stinging pain that bloomed across his face like rapidfire had him whining. he forced his eyes open, assumed jonghyun had hit him for a reason. 

"answer me, taeminie." 

"bondage- bondage is good," taemin stuttered, breathing so hard he could barely speak. "i've never- done anything with knives." his voice was high, essentially just a whine, and he shuddered when jonghyun chuckled. 

"you like that idea, don't you, baby?" 

taemin nodded and pressed his cheek further into jonghyun's thigh, almost trying to hide himself from the embaressment. it didn't work. 

jonghyun was quiet for a minute before he slipped off of the bed, crouching down and linking his arms under taemin's to pull him up. he lifted him with ease, and taemin let him, distracted because holy shit he's strong as jonghyun laid him down on the bed. the comforter was soft, fleece or something on the top and the same colour as blood. the pillowcases were that same crimson red, and taemin snuggled further into the bed as he watched jonghyun digging around in one of the drawers of the table beside his bed, just under taemin's sight. the sheets smelled like jonghyun and it was almost comforting in a strange way; why was he finding so many things about this complete stranger comforting? 

jonghyun stood back up then, setting his handful down across the dresser. taemin didn't see all of it, jonghyun's body blocking most of the things he's gotten, but taemin did see handcuffs and the blindfold wrapped around jonghyun's hand. he seemed to think better of it and set it down, grabbing the handcuffs up instead and then turning back to the bed. taemin's breath hitched. 

jonghyun straddled his waist, but he stayed up on his knees, making the illusion of him being bigger even more drastic. he leaned over taemin's chest to kiss him, letting the handcuff that he wasn't holding drop to the heated skin of taemin's chest. the cold surprised him and he moaned into jonghyun's mouth, his breath stuttering in his throat when jonghyun bit down on his bottom lip. he pulled it away from taemin's gums, sucked on it for a few seconds before he let go of it, and taemin leaned up, chasing his mouth for another kiss. jonghyun's free hand pressed into his chest, holding him down. 

"can i mark you?" he asked, his voice sounding almost forced. when taemin didn't answer immediately he shifted forward, grinding their hips together slowly as he moaned at the friction. "please, baby, let me bruise you all pretty. everyone'll know that they can't fuck you as good as me." 

"fuck, please-" 

as soon as the words were out, jonghyun surged forward, a hand on taemin's cheek to force his head the other way while he started licking over taemin's collarbones. he bit down harsher than he needed to, the skin soft under his teeth, and taemin arched up under him, his lips open in a silent moan and taemin could feel the bartender's smirk against his skin. 

within minutes taemin was a mess, and when he reached for jonghyun for the third time in thirty seconds jonghyun almost growled. he pushed himself up off of taemin and pulled taemin up after him just to shove him down onto his stomach. jonghyun grabbed both of taemin's wrists and handcuffed them behind him, the metal encircling his wrists securely, and a second later taemin was pulled up to his knees again. he leaned back against jonghyun's chest, breathing hard. 

"i like to take my time, taemin," he mumbled into the skin of taemin's neck just under his ear. he bit down again and taemin almost sobbed. "don't try and rush me." 

taemin tried to stay still and keep his voice down, he really fucking tried, but he could feel jonghyun's cock pressing right up against his ass and there were two strong, warm arms securely around him, one of them fisted in his hair to pull his head to the other side so jonghyun could mark him there, just under his jawline. he jolted a little harder at one of the bites, accidentally shifted his hips back, and the moan that jonghyun responded to it with was fucking pornographic. taemin grinded back again, and jonghyun's arms left his waist so that his hands could press into his hips, fintertips squeezing so hard they'd be bruised by the end of the night. the next time that taemin grinded his hips back against him jonghyun shifted his forward, and he groaned again, low in his throat. he let go of one side of taemin's hip and used it to press him forward until he fell back against the bed on his stomach. 

taemin felt jonghyun's fingers at the waistband of his skirt, and then the sequince-infested material was pulled down his legs. he heard jonghyun's huff of a breath when the baby blue panties were revealed, a stark contrast to the black garters. he removed taemin's mesh tank top next, pulling it back over his arms and leaving it to bunch around the handcuffs. it was silent for a few seconds, and then fingertips hooked under the bands of leather wrapping around his waist and shoulders, the leather harness pulling against his skin when jonghyun pulled against it. taemin turned his face to the side to look back at jonghyun. when the bartender realised that taemin was looking at him he leaned down, pressed a wet kiss between taemin's shoulder blades. 

"dirty." 

jonghyun kissed a trail down taemin's spine, taking an extra minute here and there to suck hickies into his skin. taemin was shaking, every hot drag of jonghyun's tongue as he slowly descended somehow proving to be the worst fucking teasing taemin had ever endured. finally, when he reached the small of his back he stopped, taking the time to draw the panties off of taemin's legs before he leaned back down to breath across his ass. taemin drew in a shuddering breath and it was punched out again when jonghyun sunk his teeth into the soft skin of his right ass cheek. taemin pressed his face back into the pillows around his head, unable to watch jonghyun's hungry eyes while he tortured him. 

the bartender sat back up, and he shifted around on the bed, manoeurvering himself so that he was sat on taemin's right side. he could feel jonghyun's knees pressing against his thigh, the denim rough. taemin still wasnn't looking behind him, and when jonghyun firmly grabbed taemin's ass in both of his hands, kneading the flesh in his fingers, he pressed back against him, closing his eyes. he could handle this. 

jonghyun's hands lifted off of taemin's ass, and he was just about to say something when he felt something heavy land hard against his ass cheek. 

taemin lurched forward, struggling against the handcuffs; he needed something, anything, to hold on to, to ground him. less than three seconds later the hand came down again, cracking even harder against his other cheek. 

by the time he stopped, taemin was near tears, his ass bright red and burning. he'd lost count around 26, more concerned about trying not to grind against the sheets to try and relieve the ache in his leaking cock. jonghyun's hands were rubbing soothing circles over the fevered skin, and he was whispering something, just loud enough for taemin to hear when he focused on it. 

"you did so good, baby, so good for me. you took it so well. you did so good. taem- taemin," jonghyun sighed against his back, where he'd leaned up to kiss some of taemin's not ruined skin. jonghyun's right arm wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly while he kissed all the skin he could reach. "you're such a good boy, so good for me, taeminie. you're so fucking pretty, you know that?" 

taemin hummed in acknowledgement, surprised at this change but definitely not bothered by it. as soon as taemin's breathing had evened out a little from the hiccuping sobs jonghyun kissed his back one last time before he got back up. 

he was moving something on the nightstand, taemin could hear, and when he felt the bed dip again he lifted his head up to see what jonghyun was doing. jonghyun was kneeling over him, his face inches from taemin's, and he leaned forward just enough for their cheeks to touch. "colour?" 

"green," taemin replied immediately. he tilted his head to the side to slot his lips against jonghyun's, happy when he didn't pull away. he waited until taemin started getting desperate, all little breathy moans and stuttered breathing, to back up. 

it was then that jonghyun pulled the blindfold over his eyes. 

the silk made everything go dark, fuzzy and soft and gone and taemin whined, high up in his throat as soon as he realised that it made him focus on the burning in his ass and the sound of jonghyun hovering over him. the elder shushed him, a comforting sound almost like a mother's gentle coo, and then the click of the cap of a bottle of lube opening broke through the softness of the sound. 

he dripped it between taemin's cheeks, the cold a shock that made him jump. jonghyun spread his cheeks with both hands before he spanked him again, keeping his left hand on his ass cheek to keep him spread as he brought the fingers of his right down his taint in a gentle touch. 

jonghyun ghosted his fingers over his asshole for what felt like hours, up and down and up and down in the softest touch that barely felt like more than a feather. finally, by the time taemin was about ready to beg, he pressed his fingers in, two at first because he must've known taemin could take it. 

he moved sluggishly, fingers pressing in slow enough to be torturous. he didn't stop til he was up to the third knuckle, where his fingers met the palm of his hand, and he drew out just as slowly. taemin was shaking beneath him, pressing his face into the pillow underneath him to try and contain the desperate little noises trying to escape his mouth. his lips parted, falling open on a low groan as the fingers inside of him were scissored apart. 

jonghyun only had three fingers in when taemin started begging. 

"please, lemme see- i need to see you, please let me see you," he sobbed out, voice already a shuddering, broken mess that had his knees weaker than they already were. immediately the fingers in him withdrew, and he was flipped over onto his back. jonghyun hooked a single finger in the blindfold and pulled it down until it fell between taemin's parted lips. taemin's eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he realised jonghyun had him gagged. his brain short circuited, trying to process the fact that he couldn't talk or move his arms or anything to help himself or get himself off when the head of jonghyun's cock pressed into his stretched hole.

taemin threw his head back, missed the headboard by less than an inch, could feel his hair hit against the wood. he wished his hands were free, was desperate to touch the man hovering over him, desperate to scratch his nails down that toned back and grab his ass to force him forward. jonghyun was barely moving, going so slow that by the time taemin finally calmed down he was only just bottoming out, the burn splitting up taemin's spine with delicious pressure that sent fire searing through his veins, set his nerve endings ablaze, made him squeeze his eyes shut as jonghyun pulled back out halfway. 

his hips snapped forward and the suddenness ripped a gasp from taemin's lips, and before he could catch his breath jonghyun was fucking him hard. 

jonghyun reached forward to grab onto the headboard to fuck into him better, angling his hips so that he could get as deep as possible. the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with taemin's whimpers and the downright melodic moans of jonghyun, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what he would sound like singing. 

jonghyun's free hand pressed against the back of taemin's thigh, pushing it forward to rest against his chest, and the change in the angle had taemin arching his back up, lips parted around the fabric in his mouth in a muffled moan as jonghyun fucked the life out of him. taemin's cock was trapped between their stomachs, just getting the hint of friction every time jonghyun thrusted forward. he could feel tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, so wound up, so ready to beg to touch and scream and cum, but as he watched jonghyun's eyelids flutter shut as he chased his own orgasm and ignored taemin's pleasure, he realised maybe he preferred it like this. 

"god, taemin," jonghyun groaned, the shakiness of his voice sending heat pooling in the bottom of taemin's stomach. "you're so perfect like this. daddy's perfect little fucktoy." 

taemin could only nodd, too focused on jonghyun's hand falling away from his leg so that it fell back onto the bed. jonghyun pulled out, and taemin was about to protest, try and speak through the makeshift gag when jonghyun rolled him over, pulled him up onto his knees by strong hands on his hips, and slipped back into him. 

he pulled the blindfold down from taemin's mouth, let it fall to rest around his throat as he pressed the boy into the matress with a hand between his shoulder blades. taemin groaned when the hand slid up to grip the back of his neck tight, like he was holding onto a dog, and then up further, into his hair to grab hard enough to yank his head back. the sound he made was more pornographic than the sound of them fucking, more pornographic than the squelching of the lube and the slapping of jonghyun's hips meeting taemin's bruised ass. jonghyun groaned low in his chest, started fucking him slow and so fucking deep, grinding into him hard until his breathing stuttered and the hand in taemin's hair tightened. 

"c'mon, baby, come for me," jonghyun moaned in his ear, and taemin's eyes rolled back. the hand that the bartender had grabbed the headboard with came to grip his hip, squeezing hard enough to leave marks. "come for me. be a good little slut and come untouched, i know you can, know i'm fucking you better than anyone you've dealt with in a long time." jonghyun's words were punctuated with sharp thrusts and then a subtle but deep grinding straight into his prostate, the abrupt changes and harsh words igniting taemin's blood even more. his neck was aching from the angle, shoulders getting uncomfortable from having been back and restrained for so long, and he let out a harsh sob as jonghyun leaned down and breathed into his ear "be a good boy for daddy, taemin." 

he came hard, clenching around jonghyun's cock tight enough to make him groan, the noise as broken and drawn out and gone as taemin felt as his own cock jerked, spurt after spurt of cum falling over the sheets. jonghyun's thrusts sped up for a few seconds before his hips stilled, spilling into the condom with a growl. 

he pulled out as soon as his hand in taemin's hair loosened and then disappeared, and taemin shifted slightly, groaning when he realised how sore his shoulders and ass were. 

there were hands on his waist then, sliding up his back and over his shoulders and down his arms, until jonghyun unclasped the handcuffs. he threw them off to the side of the bed and leaned forward again, wrapping an arm around taemin's waist to pull him up against his chest. 

"good boy," jonghyun all but cooed as he slipped the blindfold back up, over taemin's head. "did so good for me, taeminie, so so so good."

taemin was melting. melting against jonghyun's chest, into the hand rubbing around one of his wrists, into his shoulders to relieve the ache in them. he wasn't used to whatever he was feeling, the disconnected, disoriented headspace he'd been experiencing all night and was only worse now, almost overwhelming. he was suddenly glad jonghyun was there to talk him through it. 

"i'm gonna leave for just a few minutes, okay? gonna draw a bath for you. your shoulders will hurt like hell in the morning if you don't take one," jonghyun explained, his voice soft. taemin nodded, but he clung tighter to the man, tilting his head back to rest on that broad shoulder just behind him. 

"don't want you to leave." 

"you can come with me, baby boy," jonghyun whispered into the skin under his ear as he nibbled at the skin, only pulling away when yet another mark mottled his skin purple, just as visible as half of them. 

taemin nodded, and he followed jonghyun on shaky legs as the elder got off of the bed. he led him to a door on the left side of the room, twisted it open, pushed it til it came to rest against the door. the sink was marble, and the vanity lights a nice white that made the walls all but shine as soon as they were flipped on. jonghyun's fingers slipped out of taemin's as he knelt next to the tub. he looked over his shoulder to see the boy trembling and gestured to the toliet, shut the lid for him when he started towards it. taemin sat down on the lid and watched jonghyun start the water, keeping his hand under it until it was nearly steaming. he plugged the tub and turned to taemin, still kneeling, just a bit shorter since taemin sat on the toliet seat. 

jonghyun's fingers came up to cup his cheeks, lips just ghosting against his own when they tilted up into a faint smile. "you did so good. so so good, taeminie, so good for daddy, you know that? you know how pretty you are, taeminie?" jonghyun's fingers found their way under the harness, slipping along the leather until he found the buckles. he undid them gently, setting the straps aside, and reached for the collar, repeating the process until he left taemin completely bare. 

taemin nodded in response, eyes half closed, feeling tired down to his bones as jonghyun pulled back enough to reach over the water. he sprinkled something into the tub, and when taemin glanced around the curtain he noticed it was epsom salt. 

"it'll help your muscles not be so sore," jonghyun murmured when he noticed taemin staring. "or so i've heard. i think it does." 

taemin nodded again, eyes slipping closed completely as he leaned back against the back of the toliet seat. when the water was a little over half- it was a big tub- jonghyun turned the tap off and stood up, gently helping taemin step into the tub and lay down. jonghyun slid in behind him, arms coming to rest around his waist as he kissed at his neck. taemin sighed, melted back into the solid warmth of a body behind his own, titled his head to the side to let jonghyun kiss more. his touches were soft, unlike the rough biting and sucking on his skin earlier. taemin didn't mind the change, honestly kind of loved how soft the dom was being. 

"you're welcome to stay the night, yknow," jonghyun muttered into his skin. "most subs say cuddling is a very important part of aftercare. and i like spoiling my subs the next morning."

"you really do this a lot, don't you?" taemin asked, trying to hide the disappoint from his voice. it didn't work well. 

"not anymore," he was quick to reassure. he leaned forward, pushed taemin forward to grab a washcloth from a pile on the edge and some body wash that smelled heavenly. he squirted some of it onto the cloth and scrubbed it together until it made bubbles, and then he started washing taemin. "you're the first person i've brought home in months, actually. i'm a tattoo artist by day. just working at the bar because it's a friends' and he's out of the country for another few weeks on a vacation. i used to fuck around a lot, just one night stands, never anything more. but you're... i think you're different." 

"good different?" taemin asked, tilting his head back to look jonghyun in the face. jonghyun looked down at him as he lifted taemin's arms up to scrub them. 

"very good different." 

they got out of the bath when fingers started wrinkling, jonghyun toweling taemin off until he was dry. "do you let your hair air dry?" he asked, and taemin's heart almost melted at how fucking considerate he was being. when he shook his head jonghyun lifted the damp towel to his head and gently massaged his scalp til his hair was mostly dry. jonghyun then dried himself off, much quicker than he dried taemin off, and he ushered them out of the bathroom with the sound of the bath draining loud in the empty room. 

"you can have these clothes," jonghyun spoke up from where he was buried in the top drawer of his dresser. he pulled out a pair of boxers and a big baby blue shirt, and taemin was quick to notice the flush spreading up jonghyun's bare neck and cheeks. "think you'll look good in this colour," he explained, handing the items over to taemin without meeting his gaze. 

"aw, is daddy getting shy?" taemin almost cooed as he pulled the boxers on. jonghyun flushed deeper. 

"shush," was all he said. taemin watched him pull out another pair of boxers and slide them up his toned legs. "i-" he turned towards taemin, grabbed his wrist, pulled him towards the bed. "i sleep without a shirt on, usually," he said, and taemin couldn't help but laugh at how shy he was being, so caught off guard by how cute he was being. it made the fuzziness in his brain a little clearer, the warmth and happiness in his stomach seeming to drive away the subspace. 

"hey," jonghyun said suddenly, his voice a little more stern as he pushed taemin down into the bed, under the covers. "don't try and push yourself out of subspace yet. you may drop, and you'll sleep better if you stay down." 

"okay." taemin scooted over to the other side of the bed, cheeks flushing dark when jonghyun climbed into the bed behind him. the lights clicked off before strong arms encircled his waist, pulled him against his broad chest. 

"sleep well, baby," jonghyun murmured, voice muffled by how his mouth was pressed into the thin skin that covered the top of taemin's spine. 

taemin scooted back against him, the silkiness of the sheets already pulling him into sleep. "g'night, jonghyun," he whispered, and he was out in seconds. 

"morning, sunshine." 

taemin groaned, face still pressed into a pillow under him. a pillow that smelled strangely, familiarly unfamiliar. he cracked an eye open to see crimson red sheets and almost panicked before he pushed himself off of the bed, twisting around to see jonghyun. the elder was approaching the bed with a tray, and he sat it down on taemin's lap when the younger boy turned over to sit up. the tray had two plates on it, both full of a small stack of pancakes and four slices of bacon and scrambled eggs. jonghyun handed him a bottle of syrup and a fork and knife. taemin took them, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. 

"is this what you meant by spoil your subs?"

jonghyun's hand carded through his hair, gently pushing the messy strands away from his face. "no. that was the bath. this is all for you." 

they ate in a comfortable silence, the sounds of the birds outside the only thing audible other than their chewing and the scraping of the utensils against the plates. taemin leaned back against the headboard when he was done. 

"that was so fucking good," taemin stated, looking at jonghyun across from him. "will you fuck me again? make it the literal perfect morning?" 

jonghyun laughed, the sound low and deep and perfect to taemin's ears. "i have to be at work in," he glanced at the watch on his wrist, "28 minutes." it was then that taemin noticed he was dressed, wearing black skinny jeans and a black graphic t-shirt with an old band logo. his arms were bare, revealing full sleeves that taemin would kill to someday map with his tongue. 

"okay," he said dejectedly. "can i at least have your number?" 

"i took a picture of my contact info with your phone," he said, flashing taemin a shy smile. he lifted a hand up to run through his own hair, glanced down at where taemin's waist disappeared under the blankets. "y'know, cas your phone was just- sitting on that table? and iphones can just swipe to the side for the camera? i promise i didn't snoop." 

"my phone's locked anyway," taemin reassured him. "stop worrying so much." 

jonghyun met his gaze then, smiling softly. "sorry. habit." 

"you're fine," taemin said, his voice stern. "i had an amazing night and genuinely appreciate your efforts in making sure i was comfortable. i'm really glad i came home with you and even more glad i spent the night because you're completely adorable in the mornings." he paused to take a breath, pausing his ranting long enough for jonghyun to speak. 

"baby, baby, baby. i know. it's okay. you don't have to reassure me. that's my job." taemin almost didn't catch his next words, they were so quiet. "i'm just nervous because i'm not used to wanting them to come back." 

"when?" he asked, reaching for one of jonghyun's hands til he could lace their fingers together. 

"next weekend? i'm off friday," he said, lifting his eyes up to taemin's hopefully.

"how about wednesday after work and friday," taemin countered. jonghyun's eyebrow raised, looking at him for an explanation for he mischevious tone in his voice. "can we have... a playdate? with my roommate?" 

jonghyun's eyes widened. "oh? you fuck around with your roommate, hm?" 

"oh, no, he just thinks he's a strict dom top and i think his ego needs a little destroying and that you're perfectly, beautifully capable." 

jonghyun's shy expression was replaced with a cocky smirk, the same one from last night. "i can do that." 

"awesome." 

jonghyun dropped him off at home on the way to work, in sweatpants and an expensive leather jacket since it was freezing out and he didn't have any suitable clothing. jonghyun had to force him out of the kiss they shared when he pulled to a stop, a hand steady against his heaving chest to gently push him away. 

"i'd love, and i mean love, to sit here and make out with you til you're a desperate whining mess," jonghyun murmured, staring into taemin's soul in that way that made his blood boil and goosebumps rise up on his skin. "but i have to go to work." 

so he'd gotten out of the car, coercing jonghyun out of a hug and another kiss before he shut the door behind him. he walked up the sidewalk and stairs until he came to his and jongin's apartment. the door opened with a click.

"nini!" he yelled out, the door slamming shut behind him. jongin startled, sitting up fast on the couch. taemin took the coat off, hung it up by the door, and stalked towards the living room, smirk lifting his lips up as he stopped behind the couch. "remember how we thought i was a powerbottom?"


	2. oh, what a cop out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you picked a dance with the devil and you lucked out

the week had come and gone, flying by faster than taemin could've expected it. he was lying on the couch when jongin came home from his classes, draped dramatically upside down over the side of it on his back so that his head was almost touching the floor. he heaved a heavy sigh as soon as jongin was close enough to hear it and sat up, swinging his legs down from the back of the couch and bringing them so that his feet hit the floor. 

jongin sat down beside him. he threw his backpack down beside the coffee table before he kicked his legs up onto the wooden surface and glanced over at taemin, an almost aprehensive look troubling his face. 

"are you still dragging me to your boyfriend's house?" 

"yes." 

he made jongin change as soon as the sun set, from sweatpants and a t-shirt to jeans and a dark grey sweatshirt due to his fussing about the cold. he was wearing black skinny jeans and a baby blue sweater with white horizontal stripes down the torso and arms himself, remembering how jongin had picked the colour out for him. it really did compliment his skin tone and the platinum blonde of his hair, sinking his eyes into a deeper coffee brown than they already appeared. he looked good, couldn't help the hopefulness rising up in his chest that maybe jonghyun would comment on his clothing choice. 

they left around 7, taemin directing jongin through the dimly lit streets until they came to a stop at the complex. he could feel how tense jongin was, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. he didn't even turn the radio on the whole way there. 

"why're you so nervous?" taemin asked him as he put the car in park. jongin shrugged and taemin kept staring at him until he spoke. 

"i don't know?" he almost snapped. "probably because the only times i've seen you naked have been pure accidents or you being black out drunk and i'm about to see you get fucked and that's weird, taem." 

"yeah, about that-" taemin started, forcing down the nervousness bubbling up in his stomach, pushing up his throat like bile. jongin's glare was like knives. "you're not watching me get fucked. you're doing shit with him." 

jongin opened his mouth, closed it again, rested his forehead against his hand on the steering wheel. he exhaled slow. "lee taemin?" 

"hmm?" 

"i'm going to fucking kill you." 

jonghyun had texted taemin the apartment number, and the elevator ride up to the right floor was dead silent. taemin's skin was crawling and he could physically feel how pissed jongin was; he was starting to wonder if even jonghyun would even be able to make him submit like this. maybe it'd make him weaker, he thought as he glanced over at jongin, at the hard line of his jaw, set like stone. it was times like this that taemin was struck by how attractive his roommate was, all sharp angles and soft eyes and fluffy hair and plump lips and rosy cheeks on caramel coloured skin. he almost resembled a god. 

"jongin-" he started, but the elevator dinged, signifying the doors sliding open with a satisfying hiss on the tracks. the man beside him sent him another near deadly glare that made taemin's skin crawl and he stalked out of the elevator, heading down the hall in front of taemin. 

they stopped in front of jonghyun's apartment door, jongin standing stiffly right in front of it. taemin reached around him and knocked twice. the sound of footsteps immediately echoed from the other side of the door, and it swung open on a flustered-looking jonghyun. 

his hair was messy, gentle auburn waves falling into his eyes and sticking up in some places. glasses sat perched low on his nose. he wore a plain black t-shirt and grey jeans that hugged his muscular thighs perfectly, the material almost straining as he shifted his weight onto his right side. he reached up to run a hand through his hair, sweep it back to the back in an attempt to make it look a little less disheveled. his eyes found taemin first, and his lips quirked up in a little smile that seemed more instinct than intention. he held the door open a little wider before his eyes came to land on jongin. 

"come in," he said, voice steady and low and taemin could already feel his heartbeat running too fast. he recognised that voice, the same one that had told him to crawl to the bedroom, to come untouched the last time he was here, in this apartment. he pushed past jongin, grabbed his wrist to drag him inside before nerves could get the best of both of them. 

jonghyun shut the door behind them and he turned back to jongin, smiling that wicked smile at him. "give us a minute, yeah?" he waited til jongin nodded to walk away, glancing behind him and locking eyes with taemin until he all but stumbled forward. they headed into the living room, just around a corner and out of view of jongin. jonghyun sat down on the leather couch and pulled taemin down on top of him, taemin readily straddling him. 

"what do you want me to do to him?" he asked, staring up at taemin. his hands found taemin's hips easily, squeezing just enough to be the hint of a warning, a silent promise of more to come after they dealt with jongin. "and i like this sweater, by the way. looks good on you." 

taemin shrugged, ignoring the comment. his cheeks heated up anyway. "i don't care. break him down, if he can handle it. his ego needs checked." he leaned forward, gently rocking into him from his position on top of jonghyun's lap. he gasped a little, leaned back to grind harder onto him. "make him cry. make him beg. he'd sound so- fuck- so fucking pretty begging. don't let him get in your head because he'll try and twist it around so he's on top, in every sense of the word. he's never submitted. ever. he hasn't bottomed in years. break him down, please, wanna see him break." 

"you're so fucking slutty, taem," jonghyun growled, fingers digging deeper into his hips to help him grind. "thinking about your roommate like that. slutty, slutty boy, dirty boy." he was mouthing at taemin's neck as he spoke, murmuring the words into heated skin. "you wanna see him break, huh?" taemin nodded, tilted his head further to the side so that jonghyun would bite down on his skin. he did so and taemin arched up against him, a high pitched moan forcing itself out of his throat. "mind if i use you to break him? break you down first to get to him, get in his head. i don't know how else to do it, he seems so fucking stubborn." 

"please," taemin gasped out, his voice already as shaky as his breathing. he felt drunk, was drunk, high on endorphins from just knowing that jonghyun had him, would make him feel so fucking good, would protect him. "please. use me." 

"stand up," he ordered, and taemin climbed off of his lap. jonghyun stood up after him, pulling him back into the hallway. 

jongin was leaning against the wall beside the door on his phone, and he set the device down on the bar beside him when he noticed the two of them reappearing, took two steps forward. 

"i don't think this is a good idea-" 

jonghyun took a single step towards him, the expression on his face enough to make taemin drop to his knees. he was surprised when jongin held his ground, standing over jonghyun, shoulders set in a hard line. maybe he'd underestimated him. 

"you're not gonna make this very easy for me, are you?" jonghyun asked. his voice was ice cold, controlled and dripping with the same condescion from the bar. 

jongin scoffed. taemin saw jonghyun smile, just a split second of his expression changing. he seemed almost estatic as he took another step forward, close enough now that jongin took one back. jonghyun reached up a hand, placed it in the center of jongin's chest, and pushed, slamming him into the wall with enough force to rattle the picture frames hanging on the walls. jonghyun took another step forward, his hand curling in the fabric of jongin's sweatshirt to jerk him forward. 

"you're just as pretty as taeminie," he said softly, his free hand coming up to run his index finger along jongin's jawline. his hand fell down around jongin's throat, not squeezing, just pressing hard enough to be a known presence. taemin could see jongin's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, eyes locked on jonghyun, almost challenging. taemin wondered what would happen if jonghyun would actually choke him right now, this soon, if he'd just growl and push the elder off of him. he looked like he would. 

much to his disappointment- seeing them genuinely fight for dominance would be hot as all fuck- jonghyun stepped back and grabbed taemin's hand, started pulling him down the hall. "jongin. come with." 

jonghyun led them to the bedroom. the bed was still the crimson red colour, the lights dim. there were red led lights around the headboard, and jonghyun twisted the adjustable overhead lights all the way off, leaving the room bathed in the demonic light. 

jonghyun shut the door, cutting off any light aside from the red. it made their skin glow, and as taemin stood beside jongin he could hear the younger's breathing, heavy in the near darkness. 

"you okay?" he asked softly, watching jonghyun walk towards the bed. taemin turned towards jongin, laced their fingers together in reassurance when the other boy nodded. 

"kinda scared, honestly," he answered, his voice a mere whisper. "what's he- this place looks like a fucking dungeon. what's he gonna do to me, taem?" 

taemin's smile was dangerous as he averted his gaze from jongin's scared face and over to where jonghyun was kneeling by the end of the bed, digging around in a chest full of what taemin assumed to be toys. "he's not doing anything to you yet. you're watching us play first." 

"okay, still, what's he gonna do to you?" jongin asked, his voice still full of concern.

"nini." he turned to look jongin square in the face, squeezing his hand again. "we wouldn't be here if i didn't trust him. try and calm down, okay? he's gonna make me feel really, really good, even if it looks scary. don't worry. he checks on me every time shit gets dicey at all. don't worry." 

he saw jongin's chest heave up and down and he tried to take a deep breathe. the boy nodded, murmuring a small "okay" just as jonghyun cleared his throat. 

taemin let go of jongin's hand, turned to stare at jonghyun. his hands fell down by his sides and he had to fight the urge to drop to his knees when he saw what jonghyun held in his hands. 

a belt. a genuine leather, dark brown belt, long and just thin enough that taemin knew it would bite into his skin deliciously. he swallowed hard, already feeling how weak his knees were. jonghyun crossed his arms, tilted his head down to stare at taemin over his glasses, his eyes set in a hard, cold expression that sent chills down taemin's spine. he looked demonic, purely sinful in the light. 

"see that?" he asked, nodding his head to the corner of the room by the closet. taemin looked and his breath caught in his throat. 

a saint andrew's cross stood in the middle of the floor a few feet off of the wall, the wood a deep, dark brown that seemed to absorb the scarlet lighting. taemin fell then, letting himself drop down onto his knees when his legs almost gave out. jonghyun smiled, and his grin was so sadistic that taemin could feel himself shaking. 

"you want me to hurt you?" jonghyun asked, taking a step forward, and another one, until he stood right in front of taemin. "you want me to make you cry and scream and beg me to stop, don't you, taemin?" 

"please," he exhaled, voice soft. "please, please, daddy, hurt me, please, i- fuck-" he cut himself off as jonghyun's shoe pressed into his crotch, massaging his cock through his jeans. 

"you like being watched?" jonghyun's foot made small circles on the bulge in taemin's pants, and a hand came down to scratch through his head before he pulled, bowing taemin's head back. he gasped at the pleasure-pain mix, eyes fluttering closed. "you like the idea of your fucking roommate knowing you like this shit? disgusting, taemin," he almost spat, sounding utterly disappointed. taemin drew in a shuddering breath when jonghyun's foot withdrew from his crotch, and then it was pressing into his chest, pushing him back, gently kicking him down until he was laying on his back. jonghyun didn't move his foot from taemin's chest, applying enough pressure to push the air from his chest. he kept his eyes closed. 

"taemin," he snapped, and he exhaled shakily. "answer." 

"yes," he moaned out, hips lifting up off of the ground in an attempt to find friction. "i love it, love him watching me be your dirty slut, fucking love feeling so disgusting and fuck, let me be good for you, daddy please-" 

"hey, hey, you're okay, taem." jonghyun's voice was steady, much lighter than it had been moments before. he stepped off of taemin's chest and pulled him up off of the floor, wrapping his arms around taemin's waist and pulling him into his chest. "don't drop on me, baby, you're okay, you're doing great. we're just getting started, you gotta hold this out, okay?" when taemin nodded he soothed a hand through his hair, pressed a kiss to his temple. "colour? do you need to stop?" 

"no, no, no, don't stop, please don't stop," he almost cried. fuck, why were there tears in his eyes? "green, i'm green. want you to hurt me, want pain, want it, want it so bad, please." 

"i genuinely can't tell if you're dropping or if you're just less shy this time and you're usually this loud," jonghyun said with a smile, pressed another kiss into his skin. 

"'m not dropping," taemin muttered, squirming away, out of jonghyun's arms. "but i am going to crawl to that goddamned cross if you don't drag me to it right the fuck now." 

crack. 

pain blossomed out through his cheek, snapping his head to the side from the force of the impact. taemin moaned, high and dirty, before he looked back up at jonghyun. 

"you know better than telling me what to do." 

"i'm sorry," he mumbled, averting his gaze down to jonghyun's shoes.

he scoffed, smiling that dark smile at taemin again. "no you're not. i'll make you sorry, though." he turned away from taemin, walked towards the cross in the corner of the room. "strip, taemin." 

he stripped quickly, glancing over at jongin, who had taken a seat on the king sized bed sometime amidst that mess. taemin could see him pressing his palm into the crotch of his jeans, bottom lip drawn up tight between his teeth. 

"daddy?" 

"hm?"

"can i play with nini for a minute?" 

jonghyun seemed to consider this, standing beside the cross and staring him down. he looked over to jongin, noticed how the boy was finally loosening up, and nodded. 

taemin set his boxers down next to the rest of his clothes, and he started towards the bed, quick to straddle jongin's lap. jongin's hand came up to card through taemin's hair before he pulled, growling low in his chest. 

"you're so fucking hot," he groaned out, his free hand coming around to grab a handful of taemin's ass and guide him forward so he was grinding into his crotch. jongin's head fell back, a throaty moan spilling out of his lips. "fuck, taemin, so slutty for him, aren't you? you're just putting on a show for me. fucking filthy." 

"yes," taemin moaned, grinding forward and back, hips moving on jongin's lap like it was automatic instead of forced. "you like it?" he whispered before he reached for the hem of jongin's shirt, pulling the neckline down and away from his throat. taemin leaned in and kissed the skin sweetly just once, seconds before he sunk his teeth in, hard. 

"oh fuck," jongin whined, hand in taemin's hair pulling again and only making him bite harder. jongin's voice rose, and he let go of taemin's hair to cup both asscheeks, hold onto him to grind their crotches together hard. 

"so fucking desperate," jonghyun's voice suddenly filled the air just behind taemin's head. "both of you are filthy, could get off just like this couldn't you? look so pretty together. but-" jonghyun's hand settled around taemin's throat, squeezing hard enough that his next inhale was weak and nearly completely cut off. "somebody's enjoying this way too much." 

he pulled taemin out of jongin's lap, kept his hand on his throat to guide him towards the cross. when his back bumped against it jonghyun twisted him around so his stomach pressed against it and then his hands were being strapped into the leather cuffs on each end of the cross, his legs being spread apart by a knee between his thighs and his feet also being strapped in. sometime among the mess he comprehended what was happening and moaned high up in his throat, grinding forward into the wood in front of him. 

"taemin, if you come while i whip you i'm going to overstimulate you until you're fucking sobbing, and i can promise you that that's a very bad hurt." 

"okay," he gasped out, stopping his grinding to test the strength of the cuffs. they didn't budge. he huffed and jonghyun laughed. 

"really choosing now to show your bratty side?" 

"maybe," he muttered, staring at the ground beside jonghyun's feet. his cheek was pressed into one of the pieces of wood, eyes half lidded as he stared down at the floor. 

"what's the safeword, taemim?" 

"red." 

"good boy." 

the first hit wasn't as bad as taemin was expecting, just a heavy sting that seared through his nerves like fire. he gasped when it impacted, jolted forward hard enough to rattle the chains. 

the second and third hits still weren't too bad, and then there was a pause. taemin heard jonghyun exhale, steady, and then he hit him hard. 

taemin's moan was more of a whine, a high pitched, breathy sound that had jonghyun growling. it came down on his back again, the pain igniting in his blood like alcohol, running through his veins til he was drunk. he was so drunk on jonghyun it was crazy, drunk on the pain creeping into his brain, telling him to shut down any and all defences. he slumped forward, body going lax, held up only by the restraints on the cross as the belt bit across his back harshly enough that taemin could feel it nearly cut into the skin. he threw his head back, gasping for air like a fish out of water as he tried to calm himself down. 

"doing so good for daddy, taemin," jonghyun reassured him, his words puncuated by another hit. taemin jerked forward at this one, and he felt his back beginning to bruise. hot tears were gathering in his eyes, and they started falling after another hit. 

"please, please, please-" he hiccuped, voice coming out in broken sobs and jonghyun just didn't stop, he kept bringing the belt down across his back in hard hits that criss crossed the now-red skin of his back. 

"what do you want, taemin?" a hand was in his hair, pulling, and lips found the side of his neck. the closeness of jonghyun as he crowded up against taemin's back only made the skin burn hotter. 

"stop, stop, please, i need- i need a minute," he gasped, leaning as far into the body behind him as he could given his inability to really move, an instinct, even though it made the hurt worse. 

"do you actually want me to stop?" he asked, voice low. "or do you want five more?" 

"fuck, gimme more, more, please more-" 

jonghyun was gone from his back in an instant, and the belt cracked across his back again, hard enough that the sound that taemin let out was almost a scream. four hits later he was properly crying, barely comprehending the fingers unclasping his wrists. 

"good boy, taeminie, so good," jonghyun whispered as he bent down to free taemin's legs too. he stayed at the cross until jonghyun pulled him away from it, guiding him over to a big armchair beside the bed. 

"are you okay if i sit you here for a little bit while i play with jongin, baby?" 

taemin nodded, sinking down into the chair with a satisfied hum. jonghyun pulled something out of his back pants pocket and showed it to taemin, humming when taemin's expression fell. 

"i'm gonna handcuff you so you can't touch yourself, okay, baby?" 

"yes sir," he nodded. his back was burning, beautiful pain torching its way up his spine in the best way, and he smiled up at jonghyun as he wiped the tears from his face. 

"such a pretty boy," he said softly before he leaned down to kiss taemin's forehead. taemin leaned into it, hands reaching out to touch him, finding where his shirt was tucked into his pants and pulling it out of the waistband. he rucked it up around his torso until it came to rest at his armpits, groaning dejectedly until jonghyun pulled away from him to pull it off. 

he cuffed his hands behind his back, slid the cockring onto his swollen cock til it rested around the base. taemin watched as jonghyun turned towards the bed, settling back against the chair to watch what was about to unfold. 

"you," jongin said when jonghyun started towards him, lifting a hand up to point an accusing, shaking finger at him until he was close enough to touch. his hand slid up, fingers falling open around jonghyun's throat. jonghyun let him. "are not going to dom me." 

"why're you shaking then?" jonghyun asked, his voice low and cocky and dripping in confidence. he straddled jongin, pushed him down against the bed until he was hovering over him. "hm, nini? why're you shaking?" 

"because," he spit out through gritted teeth, jaw clenched hard. "you're hot. that all was hot. i'm shaking because i'm turned on." 

"because you want me to destroy you, too, don't you?" jongin shook his head, pressed back into the pillows as if he could escape jonghyun. it only made jonghyun come closer, lips attaching to jongin's neck and sucking, teeth scraping across the sensitive skin til goosebumps rose up on his arms. "if you're so goddamned dominant you'd let me tie you up and do whatever i want to do to you. that's what good doms do for their subs sometimes; you can handle that for me, can't you, nini? or are you too weak?" 

"fucking try me," he almost growled, and jonghyun sat up, threw his head back, laughed a full belly-deep laugh that had his whole body shaking. 

"i don't need to." 

jongin blinked up at him, eyebrows furrowing cutely in his confusion. "what?" 

"i don't need to tie you up to prove you can sub. i'm a better dom than that, nini, you should know that by what you just saw." 

"what're you going to do, then?" 

jonghyun pulled jongin's sweatshirt off of him, let it drop onto the floor beside the bed. he bent back down until he was level with jongin's head, grabbed a handful of his hair, and pulled, ripping a gasp out of the boy under him as he used his grip on his hair to pull his head to the side. he licked over the caramel coloured skin, tasting the salt of sweat running down his neck, and then sunk his teeth hard into the flesh. 

jongin's back arched up so pretty taemin could cry as he watched, watched jongin's lips fall open around a harsh gasp. he could hear the sound of jonghyun sucking on the skin, knew he wouldn't stop until jongin's neck and shoulders and chest were covered in bruises and hickeys that wouldn't disappear for days. jonghyun pulled back after a minute, satisfied with the way the blood was blossoming to the surface, angry, trying to escape, before he dove back in, forcing jongin's head to the side a little harder to latch his teeth onto a part of jongin's neck that was higher up- more visible. 

this continued for what felt like hours, until jongin's skin was blooming like flower petals in the spring, pretty purples and reds and blues that contrasted beautifully with his skin tone. he was panting, chest heaving, the air filled with the sound of him desperately trying to fill his tired lungs. jonghyun looked pleased at his work, and taemin was quick to notice how jongin's eyes slipped shut when jonghyun lifted himself up from the younger's lap and started inching his way down his chest. 

his lips found a nipple and he flicked his tongue out against it, pulled it between sharp teeth til jongin was moaning, high and dirty and utterly delicious to jonghyun's ears. he was starting to sound desperate, and jonghyun could feel him beginning to break. 

eventually, jonghyun found himself at the waistband of the boy's jeans. he sucked a few more hickeys into the skin before his fingers came up to play with the button of his pants. 

"what do you want, baby?" he asked, lifting himself up to kiss the head of jongin's cock through his jeans. he mouthed around it, only pulling away when a hand came to rest on the back of his head. he lifted up, stared commandingly up at jongin, and his voice gave taemin chills. "you're not allowed to touch me." 

jongin's hand fell away, shaking, gripped at the blankets under him instead. taemin could see his entire body shaking. 

"want-" he started, swallowing down the nervousness climbing up his throat, quickening his heartrate. jonghyun watched him seem to fight with himself before he let his head fall back against the pillows. "touch me," he whispered, voice so quiet taemin barely caught it. "please. wanna feel you." 

jonghyun was quick to remove the boy's belt, making easy work of the buckle before he pulled it off of him, out of the loops with a snap. he let it fall to the floor with the sweatshirt before he pulled jongin's underwear and jeans off in one go, dropping them off the side of the bed, too. he didn't tease much at first, immediately sinking down on jongin's cock, lips tight around him and taemin almost moaned at the sight of jonghyun with a cock in his mouth. he looked so pretty, lips stretched into thin lines and cheeks hollowed around it as he sucked hard enough to make jongin's eyes roll back in his head. 

when jongin's panting got louder he slowed down til he finally pulled off with a loud pop, swallowing down the mix of saliva and precum that had gathered in his mouth before he licked up the underside of jongin's cock, dug his tongue into the sensitive spot under the head and then into the slit, making jongin whine. taemin saw his hips come up, rising off the bed just an inch and he still jumped when jonghyun slapped jongin's thigh hard enough for the sting to knock the air out of him. 

"don't move or i stop," he growled, hands holding jongin's hips down against the bed. jongin nodded, bit his lip between his teeth so he wouldn't make a sound. "got it?" jonghyun asked, lips still less than two inches from jongin's cock. he nodded again, and jonghyun went back to his gentle teasing, kissing down the length of jongin's cock til he could mouth at his balls, then all the way back up. he sucked the head of his cock back into his mouth, sucking gently at the sensitive skin, went down an inch just to scrape his teeth up again, to watch jongin writhe like a mad man at the biting pain and pleasure mix. taemin was suddenly glad he had a cockring on as the next few words left jongin's lips. 

"fuck, i'm close, i'm- oh fuck no no no no no please, please let me come, jonghyun please-" 

jonghyun had pulled off of him as soon as jongin had announced it, sat up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. he smiled down at the boy with that cheshire smile that taemin had grown to love. "you're not coming until you admit you want me to fuck you." 

"you're not fucking me." the growl in jongin's voice was back. his fingers tightened in the sheets, his stubbornness showing again even though his voice was signifigantly weaker than before. 

"then you're not coming." 

as if to prove his point, he leaned back down, took jongin's cock in his mouth again. he didn't slow down this time until the younger was shuddering under him, seconds away from his orgasm when jonghyun pulled off of him again. he sat up and got up onto his knees, crawled back up over jongin's body until he could lean over his face. 

"how does orgasm denial feel, baby boy?" he cooed, purely fucking condescending, smirking down at jongin. jongin closed his eyes, took a deep breath to try and steady himself. 

"don't call me that," he muttered. the bite was gone from his voice, taemin noticed, and his dick noticed too, twitching at the fact that he knew jongin was about to break. 

"why?" 

"because." 

jonghyun cupped jongin's cheeks in the palms of his hands, one sliding up into his hair and carding through the strands carefully, gently. he brought the thumb on the hand still on jongin's face to his lips, pressing into his mouth, against his lips til they parted. he traced jongin's bitten bottom lip, and then moved his thumb to lean down and kiss him, just a brush of their lips light enough that when jonghyun pulled back jongin chased him. jonghyun tightened his grip in jongin's hair, pulled him back down to the bed, and he had yanked hard enough that jongin moaned, high and dirty and jonghyun growled. 

"baby boy," jonghyun cooed again, carefully watching how jongin sucked in a harsh breath. "won't you let me destroy you?"

"no," jongin groaned out, and he shook his head almost agressively. "no no no." 

"why not?" he moaned, leaning down so the words were exhaled right in jongin's ear. he grinded forward, rolling his hips into jongin's, their cocks brushing together and making them both moan. "baby boy, don't you wanna make me feel good? don't you wanna be a good boy for daddy?" 

"fuck," jongin shuddered, full body shivering as chills went down his spine, eyes rolling up at the words alone. "fuck, please. want to please you. want- fuck me, please, please let me come, daddy please-" 

"good boy, good boy," jonghyun cooed again, his voice considerably less condescending. "don't have to beg for it, baby." he pulled jongin up, got off of him long enough to flip him around on his stomach. he reached for the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting there, cracking it open and drizzling some of it onto his fingers. he circled them around jongin's hole and then pushed one in, slow, going in knuckle deep before he drew it back out just as gently. he pushed in just that finger a few more times, til jongin was whimpering out little noises that had taemin's cock leaking a steady stream of precum, and he worried for a second he was staining the fabric of the chair beneath him. 

jonghyun pushed his middle finger in, too, alongside his index, and the stretch made jongin tense up, a pained groan leaving his throat. jonghyun soothed a hand down his spine, shushing him, gently crooking his fingers inside of jongin until the boy arched his back hard, a low, broken groan falling from his lips. jonghyun massaged his prostate until jongin was panting again, moaning out increasingly higher pitched "please"'s that had jonghyun stretching his fingers open, scissoring them inside of him. 

taemin let his head fall back against the chair, eyes half lidded as he watched jonghyun make his best friend unfold. 

jonghyun was pushing the third finger in by the time taemin focused on them again, and he went straight for the prostate so it didn't hurt as bad, jongin groaning out drawn out moans. jonghyun pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the sheets before he reached for the condom sitting on the bedside table. he pulled his cock out of his pants and ripped open the package with his teeth, spit out the plastic, rolled it down over his cock, and then he grabbed the lube, squirting a little bit into his palm and slicking it over his dick. taemin groaned when jonghyun fucked into his own fist, and taemin knew he was drawn so tight he was ready to snap, probably getting off on the idea of breaking a dom on it's own. jonghyun's head fell back, rolled to the side, and he gazed straight at taemin, so blissed out from the heat of it all that he looked like satan himself, dark hair still messy and casting shadows over his face, lips parted, tongue darting out to wet the bottom one. he looked purely sinful in the deep red light, and taemin was suddenly painfully aware of how his back was still stinging, how the pain sung through his very bones like fire. he shivered at the rawness of jonghyun's gaze, glad he was wearing a cockring. 

jonghyun pressed into jongin's hole with a steady movement that had him bottoming out in just a few seconds, the air seeming to be forced out of the younger boy's diaphram as he wheezed at the pain. jonghyun shifted himself, pulled out just slightly before he slowly slid back in til he was balls deep, finding jongin's prostate almost immediately. the boy's body shook, the moan of a dying man echoing through the room as soon as jonghyun thrusted into him a little harder, the elder bracing himself on the headboard to shove his hips forward as hard as he could. 

he fucked jongin different to how he'd fucked taemin, slow and deep and hard instead of fast and relentless. taemin's eyes almost rolled back as he realised the elder literally didn't give a shit about taemin's own pleasure when he got like this- like now, for instance. he was stuck with his cock leaking, dripping a steady stream of precum that was dampening his thighs, legs quivering he was so turned on, replaying jongin's entire attitude change through his brain over and over, even as he watched jonghyun press a hand between jongin's shoulder blades to press him into the mattress. 

jongin was a mess, hands gripping onto the sheets around his head hard, all but drooling onto the pillows. he was almost sobbing, moaning so loudly snd sluttily it gave jonghyun chills, so much self satisfaction at knowing he reduced the confident jongin to a shell of himself that he was thrumming. he braced his hand on the bed next to jongin's head instead of the headboard to lean down, brush his lips over the shell of jongin's ear. he was grinding into him slow, pulling out halfway to fuck back into him so fucking deep taemin could practically feel it himself. 

"who's slut are you, jongin?" he hissed in jongin's ear, biting at the top of his ear in between his teeth to hear him moan a little higher pitched than his usual ones. 

"you-" he started, cut himself off with a low groan when jonghyun grinded into him a little harder. "yours." 

"who's?" 

"daddy's." he sounded broken, like he'd finally given up on keeping any of his resolve, finally submitting himself fully. taemin was shaking, full body practically convulsing as he tried desperately to keep himself from having a dry orgasm. then jonghyun started talking again. 

"that's right. daddy's baby boy. good little boy, letting me use his perfect little ass like a fucking toy." jonghyun all but growled, thrusting a little harder into the boy under him. "you gonna come?" he asked, and jongin nodded, past the point of being able to form words. "you gonna come without me even fucking touching you, jongin? gonna come for daddy, be a good boy, c'mon, give it to me, jongin." 

taemin didn't know what was happening until jongin's eyes rolled back on the next perfectly aimed thrust and jonghyun slowed even more to grind into his prostate, to practically milk him without even touching his cock. when he was done jongin pushed himself up onto shaky arms and twisted around to push jonghyun off of him but jonghyun was already pulling out, ripping the condom off. he shuffled up the bed on his knees til he was kneeling by jongin's head, and he started jerking himself off, his pace almsot furious. it took him all of five seconds before he shuddered, coming hard all over jongin's face and open, waiting mouth. 

jonghyun wiped up some of the come and slid his finger into jongin's mouth, smiling down at him when he sucked on it obediantly. he wiped the rest of it off, wiped it on the blanket below them, and stood up on shaky legs, sparing a glance at taemin before he helped jongin off of the bed. 

"let's run you a bath," jonghyun said softly, glancing back at taemin before the bathroom door shut behind them. he held up a single finger in a "wait" motion and taemin sunk back against the chair, whimpering from how badly he wanted. 

it wasn't until a few minutes later that jonghyun reemerged, shutting the door behind him. he immediately walked towards taemin, and the first thing taemin noticed was that he was hard again. 

"theoretically," he spoke lightly, but taemin could feel the hint of danger in his voice. "do i have to fuck you on a bed? or are you enough of a slut to take it anywhere?" 

"anywhere," taemin gasped out, pressing up into the hand suddenly cupping the head of his cock. he thrusted up a few times, hips weakly leaving the chair each time. jonghyun wrapped his hand around the head of his cock more firmly and rubbed and taemin whimpered high in his throat, falling back against the chair as all tension left his body. 

"so i can bend you over the kitchen table?" 

"please." 

jonghyun grabbed him by hair, pulled him up to his feet and shoved him towards the bedroom door. taemin stumbled, expecting jonghyun to right him, and when he didn't he felt his cock leak a little more. 

they made their way to the kitchen, one of jonghyun's hands coming to rest on the back of taemin's neck and squeezing. as soon as he stood in front of the table jonghyun was pulling one of the chairs out of the way and pushing him down so that his torso lay on it. 

"when's the last time you fingered yourself?" jonghyun asked, his hands mapping their way down taemin's back and to his sides and down to his hips, over the swell of his ass to where they rested there, pulled his cheeks apart to see his asshole. 

"just a few hours ago," he mumbled, embaressed. his face was heating up, a searing blush spreading across his neck and cheeks. "i'm still stretched, i'll be fine, please just- please just fuck me, jonghyun, fuck me, been waiting all night-" 

the head of jonghyun's cock pressed into the ring of muscle, tighter than either of them expected it and- fuck- was he going in dry? he was, taemin noticed a second later, almost panicking before the head pressed through, a burning pain that only lasted a second because the inside was still wet and stretched out from the toy and he insane amount of lube he'd used earlier. jonghyun slid in easy after that, not stopping the fluid motion til his hips came to rest against taemin's ass. 

in seconds he was fucking into him hard, gripping onto his hips right where the bruises from last time were still fading. the sound of skin slapping was loud in taemin's ears, loud as taemin's cries of pleasure as jonghyun simply used him. 

"daddy," taemin gasped out between thrusts, looking over his shoulder desperately. "i- i need to come, please let me come." 

"oh, you can come, taeminie," jonghyun said, voice low and full of dark amusement. "you ever had a dry orgasm?" 

"no." taemin could feel it, could feel it building in his stomach, pressing outwards, a delicious pressure that he so wanted to give into. "please no, please, take the ring off-" 

"not til i want to take it off." jonghyun didn't stop fucking him, didn't ease his thrusting at all, just kept chasing his own pleasure. "and i said no." jonghyun was bent over him, and he bit down on taemin's neck, making the man under him cry out. "come, baby. come for daddy." 

and taemin did, giving in to the white hot feeling buzzing up inside of him. it hurt, an unpleasant pain as his cock jerked even though nothing came out. he was crying by the time he came down from it, hot tears running down his face and gathering at the line of his jaw, tears that had jonghyun fucking him harder. 

"good boy, baby, so good for daddy-" jonghyun groaned, the clenching of taemin's ass driving him over the edge, too. he came surprisingly hard for the second time in less than an hour, his cock jerking hot and heavy from where it sat deep in taemin's ass. 

as soon as he started softening he pulled out, leaving a trail of sticky, pearly white dripping down the inside of taemin's thighs. immediately he pulled taemin back up to a standing position and dropped down onto his knees hard enough that the sound of him hitting the floor made taemin flinch. his cock was still hard, after the dry orgasm, and jonghyun pulled the cockring off of him and was quick to sink his mouth down around him. 

taemin was coming in seconds, head thrown back, a damn near wailing moan ripping itself out of his bared throat. jonghyun swallowed around him, swallowing down all of his come with a satisfied smile dancing about his lips as he pulled off, rising back up to stand in front of taemin. 

"let's go make sure jongin didn't fall asleep in the bath?" jonghyun suggested. "i really, really should not have left him- if he dies i'm never touching bdsm again." 

they hurried back into the bathroom, glad to see jongin just getting out, the water draining. taemin, still on shaky legs, was again struck by how fucking attractive jongin was, surprised he'd somehow never really noticed. 

jongin got dressed in his old clothes as taemin and jonghyun got dressed in new clothes of jonghyun's, since taemin was staying the night. they offered for jongin to stay too, but he declined, back to his stubborn self even though his cheeks turned a flaming red every single time he made eye contact wih jonghyun. 

"see? wasn't so bad," taemin said softly, his arms securely wrapped around jongin's shoulders. "told you he's hot." 

"he's a goddamn god, but that doesn't change the fact that i am never going to be able to look him in the face."

"why not? this could become a regular thing, y'know." 

jongin pulled away just enough to look him int the face, surprised. "why? why would you want that? he's your boyfriend-" 

"we aren't actually officially dating," taemin countered. "not yet. and bdsm isn't a part of romantic relationships anyway." 

"we'll see," jongin said after a pause. he'd already put his shoes on, was grabbing his phone from the kitchen bar where he'd left it when they started, when he turned back to taemin, keys in hand. "oh, and taem?" 

"hm?"

jongin grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue and no actual lips. it was wet and hard and disgusting, just the way taemin liked it, had him moaning into jongin's open mouth. the younger pulled away, a hand on his cheek to push him away from him. "if bdsm isn't related to romantic shit, i'm fucking you when you get home." 

"why the fuck haven't we done this before?" taemin asked. "we're both hot as fuck and we were horny teenagers when we moved in together and we've never fucked? what the hell, nini?" 

"what are you guys talking about?" jonghyun asked as he came around the corner, from the living room into the kitchen. he was wearing navy blue sweatpants and a grey oversized sweatshirt that hung off of his muscular frame, revealing an expanse of tattooed collarbone. taemin wanted to steal the hoodie. 

"how we haven't fucked," taemin answered, and when he glanced back to jongin he was blushing again, studiously ignoring jonghyun's face. 

"nini!" taemin yelled, making him jump; he was so easily startled. "do you see this man?" he asked, jabbing a finger into jonghyun's chest. jonghyun looked surprised, bringing a hand up to point at himself. "he may he a literal sex god but outside of bdsm he's the softest, shyest baby. calm the fuck down." 

"i'm not a baby," jonghyun argued, eyebrows furrowing down as he pouted. "i'm, like, older than both of you. i'm not a baby." 

"incorrect." 

his face fell. "fine. you're right." 

"see?" taemin turned back to face jongin. he was smiling, just a little, just enough for taemin to notice. "he's fucking harmless." 

"oh!" jonghyun started, his eyes lighting up. "yeah. i'm a baby in that way. when i'm not in dom space i'll cry if i step on a bug." 

"thats... kinda adorable." jongin said softly, finally looking jonghyun in the eyes. 

"yeah, that's what everybody says, but it's really not. i'm a fucking tattoo artist. some people have shitty pain tolerances. if they cry i cry, jongin, which is really, really unprofessional." jongin was laughing now, so jonghyun continued. "i've lost clients over it before! tattoo artists are supposed to be all tough but once i had this mom come in with her four year old daughter and the daughter cried because she thought i was stabbing her mom. i fucking sobbed, guys." 

"you're so adorable," taemin said suddenly, his voice too full of emotion, too full of love for how short of a time he'd known the man. jonghyun looked from jongin to him after he spoke, and taemin could feel himself blushing and he mentally kicked himself for it. 

"so are you." 

"alright, this is my cue to leave," said jongin, heading for the door. "thanks for tonight, i guess? i had fun. taem, call me if you need a ride tomorrow." 

"don't worry about it," jonghyun spoke up as jongin opened the door. "i can drop him on my way to work." 

"mmkay," was jongin's response, a hummed half-word that taemin knew all to well. he was in a damn good mood and didn't want to show it. 

"i'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, finally shutting the door behind him. 

taemin turned to look at jonghyun as soon as the door was shut. "movie time?"

the elder smiled, hugging him close. "movie time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at endings LOL i hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
